


Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin have always lived next door to each other, their families are close and so are they. But maybe they're a little closer than they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

Mr and Mrs Jones lived in a quiet neighbourhood. Mr Jones had a steady job and they had two children and Mrs Jones was expecting another. They liked their neighbourhood and, for as long as they could remember, the house beside them had been empty. That was until a certain weekend in the summer when Mr and Mrs Ramsey had moved in. At first, the Jones family had avoided them. Everyone was always whispering about the couple with all the tattoos and the lady with the chainsaw. The Jones boys were extremely interested in her and Mrs Jones was constantly scolding them for peering over the fence while Mrs Ramsey worked. Mrs Ramsey never seemed to mind, only laughing and waving at the boys and despite herself, Mrs Jones often liked to watch as well. Mrs Ramsey seemed friendly enough, however badly Mrs Jones' other neighbours talked about her. Mr Jones had even exchanged a few words with the blonde's scruffy husband and he seemed friendly.

  
After living beside the Jones' for a couple of weeks, the Ramseys finally won them over. It was when Mr and Mrs Ramsey had arrived at their door with a basket full of gluten-free cookies that the Jones' finally learned more about them. Griffon Ramsey was a chainsaw artist and, unlike what the neighbourhood had said, a serial killer whose weapon of choice was a chainsaw. Geoff Ramsey was working at a tech company but, in his spare time, he liked to shoot videos using video games with his friends. The boys especially liked that about Geoff though they didn't quite like the cookies. Mrs Jones' found out that Griffon and Geoff wanted children and spent the rest of the visit talking baby names and developmental stages with her. Geoff and Mr Jones rolled their eyes, heading out into the yard for a game of kickball with the lads. Geoff was surpisingly good at it and though his rugged looks portrayed him as a thug he was just as much a normal suburban man as Mr Jones himself.

  
Michael, their third son, came along shortly after. Griffon visited often, cooing and spoiling the baby. Griffon still talked of how they were trying for a family and Mrs Jones assured her that they'd be blessed with a baby soon enough. Griffon grinned as she nodded, hoping that her new friend was right. They joked of their children growing up alongside each other, of Michael and the future Ramsey child becoming best friends and maybe, just maybe, falling in love. It was a silly idea one that they joked about but never took seriously. Michael was a quiet baby, sometimes he fussed but never for Griffon. He was as good as gold when she was around. He talked, in his own baby way, to her whenever she was near and in turn she would babble back to him. Mrs Jones found it lovely and she knew, in her heart, that Griffon would make a wonderful mother. She was forever glad for the extra help, especially when juggling three boys became too much for her. Griffon would pop over with games and toys for the older boys, promising more home-made cookies if they were good and Mrs Jones could take a moment to just sit down.

  
It was when Michael was a few weeks old that Griffon came over in tears, biting her lip and struggling to get her words out. Geoff was beside her, seeking the comfort of his new buddy from the house next door. Mr Jones pat Geoff on the back, leading him to their den to take the man's mind off of things. Mrs Jones held Griffon close, rocking her in her arms as she reassured her it was okay. It was heartbreaking for her to see Griffon so vulnerable, to watch as her dream of a happy family shattered with one word from the doctor. It would never happen, at least not through the normal method. Mrs Jones gave Griffon hope in one suggestion, one word - adoption. It was not all lost and sure, Griffon would never have the joy of feeling life grow inside of her but hey, who wanted the back pains and all the hassle anyway? Griffon and Geoff got to pick their child and that child would be just as perfect as they'd ever dreamed. Griffon had nodded, the light in her eyes flickering dimly back on as the thought about it. Mrs Jones knew she'd made her decision before she'd even left her home.

  
Griffon and Geoff contacted an adoption agency. A month later they were informed that there was a teenage girl who'd found herself into a situation she desperately wanted out of. Griffon and Geoff agreed to meet her and by the end of the day it was settled, they were having a baby. Griffon had immediately told Mrs Jones over the phone, gushing and crying - overjoyed and nervous all at once. Mrs Jones had laughed, shaking her head at the woman she'd come to love and told her that she was happy for her. Michael heard her voice through the phone and, after kicking his legs and throwing a near-tantrum for it, offered a few coos and babbles of his own. Griffon said goodbye to them both and thanked the girl over and over, Geoff having to hold her close just to shut her up long enough so the poor child could leave. But he'd been happy too, of course he had, it was as much his dream as it was Griffon's and now they were finally achieveing it. They were living the American dream in a cute little neighbourhood with friends who only lived next door and with a child that they loved dearly.

  
Gavin came along just before Michael's first birthday. To Griffon and Geoff, he was the best thing that had ever happened to them. Gavin was a loud child, unlike Michael, who cried often for no reason other than the attention wasn't on him. When he and Michael were introduced, it was half expected that Michael would treat Gavin roughly much like he did other kids at the park. It came as a surprise when instead of hitting the poor mite and growing jealous of the attention from Griffon and Geoff that usually went to him, Michael gently pet Gavin's whispy hair and told him that he was his new friend and then proceeded to recall his day to him. The moment was captured by Mr Jones, who grinned behind the camera as it saved the image of Gavin curled up in Griffon's arms while Michael beamed down at him. He printed it the next day, Mrs Jones framed it and it was placed on their mantelpiece where it stayed for years to come.

  
Five years later found the boys exactly like how their mothers had joked, best friends and constantly spending time together. Gavin and Michael were sitting on Michael's front porch alongside their friend from preschool, Ray. The three boys were recovering from a long game of tag, tiny chests rising and falling with the strength of their breathing. They'd been quiet for a while, too tired to talk. They all smiled as they spotted Geoff returning home from work, waving as he waved back. Griffon slipped out of their home to greet him and all three boys watched as they kissed. Ray and Michael thought nothing of it, looking away and childishly groaning at the show of affection. Griffon and Geoff shook their heads at them, walking into their home hand in hand. Gavin frowned as he mused something over, turning to Michael with a question on his tongue.  
"Michael," He began, smiling at his buddy. Michael looked back at him.  
"Yeah, Grabbin?" Michael replied, the nickname only serving to make Gavin's smile spread wider.  
"Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back." Gavin asks, head cocked to the side. Ray sputters at the question.

  
Michael blushes. He doesn't know much about kissing but he knows that its what mummies and daddies do when they love each other. Neither he nor Gavin are either a mummy or a daddy but Michael supposes that he does love Gavin. He is his best friend, after all.  
"Okay... but you promise, yeah?" Michael questions, holding out his pinky for Gavin to link with his own. The other boy beams, nodding his head and doing exactly as Michael had silently asked him to. Their tiny fingers link together and Michael only has a minute to realise whats about to happen before Gavin's chapped lips meet his own. Its quick and a little weird. Ray groans at them, hiding his eyes and complaining that they're being odd but Michael is far too flustered to care. Gavin is grinning at him, obviously pleased with himself before he hops off of Michael's porch and waves at his friends.  
"I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow though, yeah?" Gavin asks and its all Michael can do to nod. He briefly wonders when Gavin will give it back.

  
The kiss isn't mentioned for another ten years and suddenly they're in high school and Michael hates it. The lessons are as hard as they are boring and he and Gavin have been split up for most of them. Sure, Michael has Ray but he isn't quite as fun. Especially when all he can talk about is the prom.  
"Who are you going to ask, Michael?" Ray inquires and Michael only shrugs.  
"I don't know? I don't really want to go." He sighs. Ray rolls his eyes at him.  
"Bullshit, you're only saying that because you don't have a date. You'll find one, I'm sure." Ray says in an effort to reassure his friend but honestly, Michael doesn't even need it.  
"Gavin doesn't have a prom date either, its no big deal." Michael adds.  
"Yeah, but hes a fussy prick! I heard three girls have asked him to go with them and he's turned them down." Ray gossips and Michael rolls his eyes.  
"Not three, Ray. Only two. He didn't even know them!" Michael defends his friend and Ray shrugs.  
"Yeah? Well Meg asked him and he said no to her too. How do you explain that?" Ray demands and Michael can only shrug because he can't.

  
"Why haven't you said yes to anyone whose asked you to prom?" Michael asks as he and Gavin lounge in his bedroom after school. The other boy groans and rolls his eyes.  
"Because who cares? Its just prom. You're not going, are you?" Gavin asked.  
"Well, I don't have a date." Michael muttered, hopefully not loud enough for Gavin to hear. Unfortunately for Michael, he'd been paying particular attention to him.  
"You actually want to go? Ha!" Gavin teased, grinning wolfishly at Michael as the latter huffed at his friend.  
"Well, yeah, Gavin its prom! The only good thing about high school." Michael sighed, Gavin had succeeded in embarrasing him. The other boy looked sympathetically to him now, getting up from where he'd been lounging on the floor. He walked briskly over to Michael, flopping onto the bed and lazily reaching up to boop Michael's nose.  
"We'll go as bachelors together, yeah?" Gavin suggests.  
"But you've got possible dates, Gavin... don't give up one of those for me." Michael protests but Gavin waves him off.  
"None of 'em are as cool as you, Michael." He says and if Michael read into it more, his tone was almost lovingly.

  
Prom night came too fast and Michael was far too self conscious to just walk into the school hall with Gavin without panicking just slightly.  
"We're going to look like idiots, everyone probably already has a date I mean c'mon." Michael grouses, spying Ray pull up with a girl he knew from science, "See! Even Ray has a date." Michael exclaims. Gavin just laughs, opening his door and stepping out.  
"Quit worrying Michael, nobody cares. Now are you going to come or am I walking into this stupid thing alone?" Gavin asks, peeking into the car where Michael is frowning.  
"Yeah, yeah - I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist." Michael grumbles because making fun of Gavin is familiar and it helps him calm down. He slams the car door just as Gavin giggles,  
"Erm, Michael. I think you'll find you're the one getting your panties in a twist." He's rewarded with a slap to his arm and while he cries out, he grins at Michael and follows him into the school.

  
Michael isn't sure if Gavin is trying to make every girl rethink their affections for him or if he truly is that bad at dancing but, whatever it is, Michael finds it hilarious. Meg is trying to dance around him, to her credit, but Gavin's flailing arms and crazy faces has made everyone else take a few steps back. Michael can't contain the loud bark of laughter that escapes when two girls pass by, whispering about Gavin.  
"Stacy, oh my god, I can't believe you liked him. What a dork!" One girl giggles and Michael can't help to agree. The other girl huffs, folding her arms.  
"Yeah, well, you can't talk. You liked that dumb dork Michael." She adds with a roll of her eyes and Michael isn't laughing anymore as they disappear into a crowd. Dork? Michael has never really considered himself a dork. Sure, he wasn't bad at his classes and perhaps he was a little quiet in some because really, who needed more friends when he had Ray, Meg and Gavin? But he'd never call himself a dork.

  
Michael was still feeling sorry for himself when the traditional 'slow' song rolled around and really, that only intensified his self-loathing. Michael was so wrapped up in his mopey teenager feelings that he did not notice Gavin weaving his way to him nor did he care to wonder why he brushed away Meg and the others. He did care, however, when Gavin's hand was offered to him. Michael looked up to his friend's beaming face, confused.  
"Gavin, what are you doing?" He murmured, blushing a little when he caught people staring.  
"Asking you to dance, you dope. You wanted to go to this stupid thing and you can't not dance." Gavin said simply as if asking your best friend to slow dance with you was completely normal. As much as Michael wanted to tell him that, he decided that it beat sitting on the bench by himself. So he took Gavin's hand, allowing him to pull him into the crowds of people. Gavin put his hand on Michael's waist with his free hand and the latter giggled at the strangeness of it all. But Michael played along, placing his own free hand upon Gavin's shoulder and following Gavin's footsteps.

  
"This is stupid." Michael muttered halfway through the song, blush still burning his cheeks. Gavin huffed, purposefully stepping on Michael's toes and smirking when he yelped.  
"Hush, Michael. You're ruining the moment." He scolded. Michael snorted.  
"What moment?" Michael laughed, stumbling and falling into Gavin's space. Gavin just grinned, pressing his forehead easily against Michael's. Michael's laughter subsided as he became increasingly aware of how close they were. His breath hitched a little. "G-Gav?" He asked unsurely.  
"Yeah, Michael?" Gavin answered softly. Michael swallowed.  
"What are you doing?" Michael uttered as he caught Gavin staring at his lips.  
"Keeping my promise." Gavin whispered before leaning in, pressing his lips against Michael's. Michael was shocked, at first, before he eased into it. It felt natural, almost. Like they'd been building up to it all along. It all made sense. How Gavin ignored everyone else's advances, how he made sure to spend time with Michael, how Michael always felt a little annoyed whenever he'd see Gavin get hit on and how he'd ignored that until now. Mrs Jones and Griffon had always joked about their children falling in love. They'd never had imagined it being true.


End file.
